Soldadito de plomo
by Cola-Kao
Summary: "-¿A dónde creen que van tan arreglados?- preguntó Xanxus medio en broma fingiendo molestia, en lo que volvía a entrar en la cabina para acompañarlos al primer piso. –Tu hijo está jodiendo para que le compre un…-, fue interrumpido el albino por un jalón de pantalón del susodicho" UA y OC, pero vale la pena leerlo.


Título: Soldadito de plomo  
Autora: Colakao  
Rating: All  
Pareja: Xanxus/Squalo (339) 

-Papá, hay algo que quiero pedirte... ¡y es muy muy importante! ¡Es lo que más quiero en el mundo! más que... ¡Sup, escúchame!- el niño interpuso su metro doce de altura supercrecida para los cinco años que tenía, entre la pantalla y su padre, para llamar la atención del mismo, quien ladeando la cabeza despreocupado hizo una mueca para que este se moviera, y continuó presionando los botones del controlador.

En vista de que no obtuvo éxito con el gesto y de que no podía seguir matando zombis con el mocoso crucificado encima del LED, arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió la mirada -Es de setenta pulgadas Xer, yo que tú me rindo-. Pasados dos minutos cuando fue muerto por un comehombres puso pausa al juego y le observó con el ceño fruncido, esas frases que comenzaban con "papá" solían darle miedo, pues cada enunciación correspondía sino a un desastre, a una mascota oculta en el baño, a un balazo a su billetera, entre un largo etcétera.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y desconfiando de que moverse de su sitio pudiera acarrearle la pérdida de la atención recién captada, se mantuvo en posición al hablar. –Un soldadito de plomo, de esos que tienen un paracaídas, es lo que más quiero-. Su amplia sonrisa no podía ser más falsa, sabía perfectamente que las desobediencias de la semana iban a pasarle la cuenta con la petición, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Ajá... - el mayor tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja enervada, -¿y a mí qué?-.  
-¡Por favor!- Imploró extendiendo varios segundos la letra "o" de la última palabra, abalanzándose encima del modelo.

Squalo negó con la cabeza y su hijo le cogió el rostro entre las manos, forzándolo a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como queriendo decir "sí", éste finalmente soltó el aire y cogiendo sus manitas entre las propias le habló con severidad; -no vas a molestar en una semana cuando esté jugando ni haciendo ninguna otra cosa, ni vas a sobornar a Dino para que te deje ver películas sangrientas-, sentenció, aludiendo con lo segundo directamente al último regaño.

El pequeño asintió feliz, aunque algo jodido por el asunto de su padrino, pero feliz al fin y al cabo, y luego de que el albino le mandase a tomar una ducha en lo que terminaba la etapa para ir a comprar el dichoso juguete, vestido y abrigado (o mejor dicho escafandreado como el hijo único que era), se dispusieron a salir.

Xerxes corrió al ascensor para presionar el botón de llamada, y segundos después se abrieron las puertas del mismo, revelando la imagen de su réplica mayor, quien quitándose los lentes oscuros los miró intrigado, revolviendo los cabellos del niño. -¿A dónde creen que van tan arreglados?- preguntó medio en broma fingiendo molestia, volviendo a entrar en la cabina para acompañarlos al primer piso. –Tu hijo está jodiendo para que le compre un…-, siendo interrumpido por un jalón de pantalón del susodicho, quien sin ver qué cosa más fingir para evitar que su secreto fuera revelado, una vez captó la atención de los mayores fingió tener ganas de ir al baño, frente a lo cual el albino le mandó a freír naranjas al polo por no avisar antes de salir, y pese a no insistir con el tema anterior, anotó mentalmente el hecho.

O~o~o~o~o~o~O

-Brazos- exigió el pelilargo, jalando del pequeño abrigo azul. –Sentado- demando esta vez, comenzando a quitarle los pantalones, y fue en tal acción que se percató de los rasmillones en las rodillas que tenía el pequeño, presionó uno de ellos con cuidado haciéndole gemir, y elevó la mirada -¿y esto?-, ante lo cual tuvo por respuesta un –me caí-. Retirada la camisa se fijó en las mismas costras, pero esta vez en los codos -¿Ahora te dedicas al matonaje?- inquirió bromeando, pero aun serio.

-¡No!- respondió alzando la voz el menor, ocultando los rasmillones. Su padre comenzó a hurgar con la vista más estigmas, hallando un buen par de marcas violáceas. –Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué te ocurrió-, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza escabulléndose al interior de su cama, acción que causó el enojo por preocupación del albino, que no tenía precisamente el mejor tacto para interrogar a su hijo. Pensó lo peor, desde la acción de un adulto hasta la de un grupo de niños, y palideció aun mas.

Xerxes guardó silencio sepulcral, y ante esto el albino comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Quince minutos duraron las amenazas y los chantajes risueños hasta que el modelo se cabreó, abrió la mochila del niño y extrajo al soldadito con paracaídas –Este será mi ultimátum Xerxes Di Briattore, si andas metido en algo extraño esta basura se irá con la leña a la chimenea-. El mocoso rompió a llorar con fuerza, y luego del "¡Maldita sea, deja de hacer eso!" de un exasperado pelilargo, ante tal escándalo acudió el fotógrafo -¡¿Qué demonios pasa acá?!-. Frente a ello el menor acusó a su padre, para ser finalmente él el acusado por éste. Ambos parecían mocosos riñéndose con su mamá.

Xanxus suspiró frotándose el entrecejo y le quitó de las manos a su amante el dichoso juguete, luego miró a su hijo y habló con el tono inquisitivo que desde luego no daba cabida para reclamos ni querellas –¿Por qué estás lesionado?-. Xerxes extendió las manitas gimoteando y cuando recuperó al soldadito lo apretó contra su pecho, hablando entrecortado su relato por el hipo de los sollozos –Es que… este soldado es papá… y no… no quiero que se estrelle en e suelo, po-porque… se podría romper una pierna… y-y va a dolerle… entonces voy a salvarlo antes… ¡No lo quemes, Sup! …no ha hecho nada malo…-.

Un silencio reinó en el cuarto, quebrantado únicamente por el "tic tac" de las piernas del perrito en el reloj cucú y los gimoteos infantiles. Squalo giró la cabeza a ver a Xanxus, quien con la expresión más enternecida que hubiera podido forjar, acarició la frente de su niño –No voy a contarte nunca más nada, mocoso…- hizo una pausa y besó la cúspide de su cabeza -Xerxes, él no puede herirse, tú sí, y si le pasa algo lo arreglaremos, así que no te sacrifiques por él. Ahora deja que Squalo te ponga el maldito pijama y devuélvemelo luego ¿quieres?-.


End file.
